


The Dance

by usapegasis



Series: Mortal Kombat High [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bad pun be warned, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usapegasis/pseuds/usapegasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raiden announces that MK High is having a dance. Some are more excited than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> becaUSe wHaT hIGh schOOL AU doESnT hAVe A DanCe!

Raiden sat quietly in his office waiting for 7:05 to arrive for the morning announcements. He looked at his watch and turned on the microphone.

"Attention students. I am proud to announce that we have made enough money to have our first annual school dance! I'm pretty sure you are all excited. Now I also have to announce that you may bring any partner your heart desires. Tickets cost ten dollars each and three for twenty-five dollars. The dance is on Friday. Have a good weekend!"  
\------------------------------------------  
"Reptile."

"Yes Scorpion?"

"Got a date for the dance yet?"

"Nope. I plan to ask D'Vorah."

"Uh...not to be rude Rep, but your a lizard and she's a bug. Are you sure you won't eat her?"

"Oh I'll eat her out."

"OKAY THEN. But do you think I should ask Kuai?"

"Why not? You two are dating after all."

"Yea. I will ask him. But how? I don't know what to do."

"Get him an Ice Rose."

"A wha?"

"The Ice Rose is the coolest flower ever! It's a light blue rose that when you touch one of the petals, it turns to ice. It's the most beautiful thing you would have ever seen."

"How much is a bouquet?"

"About 50 bucks."

"Oh boy..."

Reptile hands Scorpion $50.

"I have no use for it myself. Go get him some roses."

"Thanks Rep. If you need a favor ask me. Later."

Scorpion ran to the nearest flower shop and purchased the Ice Roses.  
\------------------------------------------  
Sub-Zero was taking a nap in his dorm. He then heard a knock and went to go answer the door.

"Hello?" He said tiredly. He looked down to see Scorpion on one knee.

"Kuai Liang. Will you make me the happiest man in the world , and go to the dance with me?"

"Hanzo! Of course I will!"

Sub-Zero picked up Scorpion from the floor and kissed him. 

"I got you something else."

"What is it Hanzo?"

Scorpion pulls the Ice Roses from behind his back and hands them to Sub-Zero.

"Ice Roses? Thank you!"

Sub-Zero kissed him on the cheek.

"Now what should we wear?"  
\------------------------------------------  
"Bi Han want to play a video game?"

"No."

"Well...what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to the dance Tomas. But we're suspended."

"We can have our own dance here!"

"Yes a dance with two people because that just sounds perfect."

Smoke goes over to his phone and starts playing music. He then walks over to Bi Han and holds out his hand.

"Dance with me?"

Bi Han stares at the welcoming hand and takes it. 

"Sure."

Bi Han stands up and puts his arms around Smoke's waist. Smoke wraps his arms around Bi Han's neck. They both start swaying around the room, looking into each other's eyes.

While dancing, Smoke moves closer to Bi Han. He then kisses Bi Han and after the kiss breaks apart, he buries his face into Bi Han's neck.

"I never want this to end."

"Neither do I Tomas. Neither do I."


End file.
